Killer Frost
Killer Frost is a criminally insane supervillain from DC comics who, as her name implies, has control over the cold - she is a mass murderer and very dangerous (even by supervillian standards): as well as appearing in comic books she has been involved in the DC animated universe and video-games such as Justice League Heroes (where she appeared as a boss). Crystal Frost first appeared in Firestorm #3 (June 1978). While Crystal Frost was studying to be a scientist in Hudson University, she fell in love with her teacher, Martin Stein. While working on a project in the Arctic, Frost was upset to learn that Stein did not reciprocate her feelings. Frost accidentally locked herself in a thermafrost chamber, but somehow survived. She was transformed in a way that she was able to absorb heat from a living being and project cold and ice. Calling herself Killer Frost, she began her murderous crusade against men and clashed with Firestorm on many occasions. Frost eventually died after she absorbed too much energy from Firestorm. Crystal has been identified as one of the deceased entombed below the Hall of Justice. Her body was reanimated as a Black Lantern. Dr. Louise Lincoln first appeared in Firestorm (Volume 2) # 21 (1984). She was a colleague and friend to Crystal Frost. After her friend died, she decided to repeat the experiment as a last respect to her former mentor, and became the new Killer Frost. She became just as ruthless as her predecessor and began her own personal vendetta against Firestorm, who she blamed for Frost's death. She briefly served as a member of the Suicide Squad and sold her soul to Neron for more power. During the Underworld Unleashed event, Killer Frost attacked Hawaii, freezing part of the islands before being stopped by Superboy and Knockout. Killer Frost was later freed by Effigy and the two had a brief flirtatious partnership before she was apprehended by Green Lantern. Killer Frost was one of many super-villains seeking to earn a $1 billion reward offered by President Lex Luthor to sanction Superman and Batman, whom he considered treasonous. She teamed with Mister Freeze, Icicle, and Captain Cold in an attempt to ambush the two heroes, but all four were defeated. It was later discover that this ice-themed team of villains was being mind controlled by Gorilla Grodd. Doctor Light (Arthur Light) hired Killer Frost and Mirror Master to attack Green Arrow and Black Lightning at a hospital in Chicago, Illinois where Kimiyo Hoshi was being held. Green Arrow stopped Killer Frost by firing an arrow filled with Greek fire into her thigh. Unable to absorb the heat from the arrow, she was soundly defeated by Green Arrow. One Year Later and Countdown Killer Frost was later seen in the Justice League of America Wedding Special, battling the new Firestorm, until Lex Luthor, Joker and Cheetah arrived, subdued Firestorm, and invited her to join the new Injustice League. Powers and Abilities Thermokinetic Cryokinesis: Like her predecessor, Killer Frost has the ability to generate extreme temperatures of cold from her body. By absorbing heat from the atmosphere, she can freeze molecules of moisture that hang in the air, creating a variety of effects. Primarily this is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. Killer Frost can also use her powers to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which she uses to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. She often uses hand gestures while doing this to make it appear as if she can project ice directly from her fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. Contrary to others who share her power set, heat does little damage to Killer Frost. In fact, heat is essential to her continued existence. Attacking Killer Frost with a heat based-weapon only serves to strengthen her. A trademark tactic common to both Killer Frost characters is to create a block of ice around a target's feet securing them into place, and then kiss them, absorbing all of the heat from their body until they freeze to death. Gallery Crystal Frost DCAU.png Killer Frost DC Super Friends 001.png Must b cold in here.jpg Killer Frost SBPE.png 1000px-Louise Lincoln BTBATB 001.png Killer Frost Earth-16.png Killer Frost (Injustice).jpg|Killer Frost in Injustice Gods Among Us Category:Cryomancers Category:Villainesses Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Firestorm Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Elementals Category:Witches Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Legacy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Injustice Villains Category:Sadists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bombers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Titular Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Speedster Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Bosses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Poisoner Category:Stranglers Category:Smugglers Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Hijackers Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Con Artists Category:Gamblers Category:Trap Master Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Knifemen Category:Master Manipulator